Recently, electronic apparatuses equipped with various input devices have come into widespread use. One of such conventional electronic apparatuses will be described hereinafter with reference to FIG. 14.
FIG. 14 is a perspective view of an essential part of the conventional electronic apparatus.
As shown in this drawing, terminal 2 of input device 1 is electrically and mechanically connected in place to wiring board 3 of the electronic apparatus by soldering, whereby input device 1 is mounted to wiring board 3.
This input device 1 includes operating member 4 projecting upward. When an operator moves operating member 4 in a specified direction with a hand or a finger, input device 1 outputs an electric signal corresponding to this operation.
This electric signal is sent from terminal 2 of input device 1 to a microcomputer (not shown) or the like of the electronic apparatus via wiring board 3, and consequently, the electronic apparatus starts a specific function corresponding to this signal.
A top side of housing 5 serving as an upper case of the electronic apparatus has opening 5A permitting the passage of operating member 4 of input device 1. Through this opening 6A, only operating member 4 projects on the top side of housing 5.
A variety of functions of the thus-configured conventional electronic apparatus equipped with input device 1 can be started by manipulating operating member 4 of input device 1 that projects upward from housing 5 or is exposed over housing 5.
Failed input device 1 of the conventional electronic apparatus described above is replaced in the following manner.
Housing 5 of the electronic apparatus is opened, and wiring board 3 is removed. Subsequently, failed input device 1 is removed by detaching soldered terminal 2 of input device 1 from wiring board 3. Thereafter, a new input device is mounted to wiring board 3, and the electronic apparatus is reassembled. The replacement is thus extremely troublesome.